freewarefandomcom-20200213-history
Lists of freeware antikeyloggers
= Anti-Keyloggers = In this page, we list specific anti-keyloggers. While there are specialised anti-keyloggers that detect keyloggers using signatures, none are freeware. All the software listed on this page detect keyloggers using generic methods. Note, that some freeware Anti-virus, Anti-spyware, Anti-trojan will detect keyloggers by signatures. Anti-rootkits that detect rootkits using generic methods can only often reveal keyloggers because they can defeat the methods used by keyloggers to hide. Hardware keyloggers cannot be detected by software methods. There are two types of software keyloggers: hooking keyloggers and kernel/driver keyloggers. Kernel keyloggers are harder to detect and, when they are installed, they can be almost invisible - many are pretty much kernel rootkits. The best defense against kernel keyloggers is to stop them from being installed in the first place by blocking drivers installations using HIPS or limited user accounts. Detection of installed kernel keylogger is difficult: an expert user using advanced antirootkit might possibly detect it. Hook-based keyloggers can be more easily detected and most of the entries on this page are designed to work against them. Many HIPS also have the ability to block global hooks which will stop hook-based keyloggers as well. There are other application-specific keyloggers, most commonly those that target browsers via browser plug-ins (BHOs, extensions) or even proxies for man-in-the-middle attacks. These can't be handled by the anti-keyloggers on this page, because they do not use global hook mechanisms. Anti-Keyloggers #DewaSoft's KL-Detector v1.3 #http://usuarios.multimania.es/spyhunter/ (outdated: last update was on 05/29/01) #MaxSecurity Lab's DataGuard Anti-Keylogger Free (protects against 5 types of keyloggers) #See also List of freeware anti-rootkits for detection of keyloggers by generic methods. #See also Lists of freeware antivirus, Lists of freeware antispyware and Lists of freeware antitrojan for detection of keyloggers by signature. KL-Detector works by trying to detect log files being created by the keylogger. It is probably not very effective except against the most basic keyloggers. Other, Passive Methods to Protect from Keylogging (will not detect) These will not detect any keyloggers if they exist but will make it difficult for them to log valuable data. #DewaSoft's I Hate Keyloggers (nagware) #QFXSoftware's KeyScrambler Personal (for IE, Firefox & Flock) #MyPlanetSoft's Anti-Keylogger #NetworkIntercept's Free Anti-Keylogger (for Internet Explorer) #MaxSecurity Lab's NextGen Anti-Keylogger Free (for IE, Firefox & Safari) I Hate Keyloggers and MyPlanetSoft's Anti-Keylogger try to thwart keyloggers by deactivating any system-wide hook. This will prevent any existing hook-based keylogger from working. Note, a few rare keyloggers like Martin's Undetectable Keylogger will not be blocked by either of them. KeyScrambler Personal has an interesting approach of encrypting keystrokes using a kernel driver before sending them to the browser. Any keylogger will only be able to log the encrypted input. Free Anti-Keylogger uses NetworkIntercept's Keystroke Interference. This "injects random data" between keystrokes. Virtual Keyboards #Neo's SafeKeys #PlanetSoft's Mouse-Only Keyboard (MOK) #MiloSoft's Virtual Keyboard #NetworkIntercept's Virtual Keyboard #Keylogger Beater (for Firefox) First off, the free on-screen keyboard offered by Windows XP Accessibility Tools is useless against keyloggers because it simulates an actual keyboard press (even in hover mode). Neo's SafeKeys provides a virtual keyboard which changes "width and height each time, as well as its placement on the screen (to fool mouse-loggers, buttons will always be in different positions each time you use the program)". You then drag and drop the password into the form field, so it doesn't rely on the clipboard at all. Version 3 is available and its improvements over version 2 include "great screenlogger protection" and "injection mode" (for those programs that do not allow "drag and drop"). MyPlanetSoft's Mouse-Only Keyboard (MOK) provides a virtual keyboard with some clipboard-protection and protects against hook-based keyloggers using the same method as MyPlanetSoft's Anti-Keylogger. Password-Managers Password-managers are designed to maintain records of password or log-in details securely within encrypted databses. Some password-mangers can provide a more secure way of entering log-in details (eg. drag-and-drop) that might thwart keyloggers. #LSN Password Safe LSN Password Safe is a free password-manager. It keeps passwords secure in an encrypted database that is locked with a master key or key file. It is stated that: "it is easy to use ... with integrated spyware protection. Maximum attention was paid by creation of LSN Password Safe to protect against spyware." Other, Non-Technological Methods "How To Login From an Internet Cafe Without Worrying About Keyloggers" observes that "you can fool most keyloggers by alternating between typing the login credentials and typing characters somewhere else in the focus window. For example, type one letter of your password, then click somewhere else within the same focus window (it must be the same window) and type some random characters, then click back in the password area and type the next character, and so on." http://antivirus.about.com/b/a/257757.htm Other similar methods includes typing a series of random characters in the form field, highlight them and, then, type the correct information. This will cause the highlighted random characters to be replaced with the valid characters. The idea here is to avoid using the delete key. Or you could assemble your password by cutting and pasting different strings. Another trick suggested by Ian Richards is to "enter a character by holding down the Alt key and using the numeric keypad. For example the letter 'a' can be entered by ALT 123." He also recommends a combination of all these methods to assemble some of the password plus the use of a virtual keyboard like Neo's SafeKeys for the rest of the password affords even more protection, depending on how frequently screenshots are taken. Copying and pasting passwords from a password-manager to bypass the keyboard might be effective provided there is some protection of the clipboard. Keyloggers that do a combination of clipboard-monitoring, mouse-click logging, screen-captures (most computationally expensive) as well as good old keyboard-logging might well defeat almost all anti-keylogging measures except, possibly, the use of time-sensitive, one-use passwords. Testing Vulnerability to (Some) Keylogging Methods Anti-Keylogger Tester (AKLT) is a small (169KB) single-file program that, with its nine tests (7 keylogging & 2 screen-capturing), allows one to check the efficacy of anti-keylogging software. = Resources to learn about keylogging and antikeylogging = # Introduction to Spyware Keyloggers - http://www.securityfocus.com/infocus/1829 # How to Login from an Internet Cafe without Worrying about Keyloggers - http://cups.cs.cmu.edu/soups/2006/posters/herley-poster_abstract.pdf # Keyloggers: How They Work and How to Detect Them - http://www.viruslist.com/en/analysis?pubid=204791931 # Sandboxie and Keyloggers - http://www.sandboxie.com/index.php?DetectingKeyLoggers # Trusteer's Anti-Keylogger Myths - http://www.trusteer.com/sites/default/files/Anti_Keylogger_Myths.pdf ----